Zombie
| sampleimage = | skill = 5-9 | stamina = 4-16 | attacks = | weaponused =Small Claws | habitat = Dungeons, Ruins | numberencountered = 1-6 | type = Undead | reaction = Hostile | intelligence = Low }} Zombies are a type of undead monster in the Fighting Fantasy franchise. - p.29 (60), p.63 (39), p.130 (105), p.153 (130), p.193 (168), p.211 (185, stats); - p.7/6, p.31/60, p.75/188, p.82/209, p.103/268, p.109/287, p.124/330-331 (stats & illustrated), p.126/334; -p.83; - p.50, p.104, p.106 (illustrated); - 357 (stats & illustrated); - 119, 169 (stats), 223, 276, 357 (illustrated); - p.137, p.154 (illustrated), p.380 (illustrated), p.391 (stats); - p.111 (stats), p.112 (stats), p.196 (illustrated), p.197 (stats), p.198 (stats); - 122 (illustrated), 268, 282 (stats); - 122, 297, 361 (stats); - 23, 62 (stats), 83 (illustrated), 200, 262; - 114, 185, 288 (illustrated); - 67, 105, 118, 194, 226, 321, 411 (stats & illustrated), 413; - 5, 14, 41, 74, 101, 119, 125, 164, 191, 214 (illustrated), 256, 318(stats), 373 (stats); - 219, 235 (illustrated), 288 (illustrated); - 394 (illustrated), 400; - 136, 189, 262, 289, 294, 349, 353, 370, 381; - 11, 47 (stats), 81 (stats), 105, 115, 172 (illustrated), 190, 217, 238, 265 (stats), 275, 307, 348; - 71, 87, 182, 196, 198, 204, 293, 311, 321, 328 (stats), 335 (stats & illustrated); - p.17, p.19, 21, 32, 41, 46 (illustrated), 49, 117, 122, 210, 222, 228, 237, 247, 298, 322, 330 (illustrated), 349, 365, 369, 379, 384, 397; - 205, 254; - 29 (illustrated), 30, 59, 69 (stats), 76, 88, 90, 103 (stats), 114, 153, 259, 265, 298, 325, 369; - 290; - 192; - 7; - 23 (stats), 82, 129 (stats), 238, 248, 274, 347, 348 (stats), 380 (stats); - 19, 58, 78, 164, 178, 301 (illustrated), 310 (stats), 339; - 5, 45, 96, 108, 142, 149, 201, 261, 265, 291, 359; - 309, 320 (stats), 333, 413; - p.64, p.209, p.211; - p.40/78, p.72/161, p.74/162-163 (illustrated), p.84/188, p.102/237; - p.21 (13), p.32 (105, stats), p.34 (122, illustrated), p.49 (268); - p.5 (stats), p.29 (19, stats), p.35 (66), p.44 (146, illustrated); - p.10; - p.31 (22, stats & illustrated)), p.32 (45), p.33 (60), p.35 (104), p.36 (119), p.39 (136) Description A Zombie is essentially a corpse raised from death by necromancy. They retain no memories of their life before death and have no sentience, seeking only to serve their master. Beside the "standard" type of Zombie, a variation called Plague Zombie exists. - p.78 While these are statistically the same as normal Zombies, they are rendered doubly dangerous by their nature as carriers of fatal diseases. Special Abilities None for normal Zombies, except as dictated by their Undead nature. In Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game, Zombies had the ability to raise their victim from the dead as Zombies themselves, each with the same statistics as their slayer. - pp.111-112 In subsequent publications, however, this ability was discarded and transferred to the Plague Zombies. See Also *Cannibal Zombie *Plague Zombie *Strangler Zombie *Zombie Chrabat *Zombie-Coach *Zombie Monk *Zombie Pirate *Zombie Pygmy *Zombie Ring References Category:Lesser Undead Category:Undead